


A Journey of a lifetime

by heyitspeterparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger - Freeform, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Ezra and Chopper actually get along, Ezra and Sabine may date at some point ;), Ezra becomes a skilled Jedi, Ezra keeps his long hair, F/M, Jedi, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Rebellion, Sabine Wren - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Teenage Ezra Bridger, The Ghost Crew - Freeform, the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitspeterparker/pseuds/heyitspeterparker
Summary: The crew of The Ghost run into an orphan, Ezra, while escaping from a routine raid from The Empire. Secrets are discovered and mysteries are solved. The team are in for a long journey of love, war, friendship and hope.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Journey of a lifetime

**Ezra:**

I looked out upon the vast field, Capital City rose above the skyline, along with some various rock formations in the distance. Three TIE Fighters flew above me, almost taking out the top of the tower. _Finally some action._ I spun on my feet and ran over to my workbench and grabbed the essentials, before I knew it the wind was flowing through my hair as I rode towards Capital City on a speeder bike.

I passed the usual stalls in the market, fruit, meats, spare parts, mechanics and in the far end of the street I spotted the Imperials loading up some pretty important looking crates. _Jackpot, those guys won't know what hit em'._ An alleyway hid me from view, after 8 years of living around this parts I knew the streets like the back of my hand and scaled the side of the building with ease. Slowly crouching into position, I look from above, watching, waiting for the exact timing. I wouldn't have missed it if a girl nearby didn't catch the corner of my eye and I certainly would have gone back to my mission if she wasn't holding two pistols in her hands. _This can't be good._ I watched carefully as a guy in his mid 30's approached from another alleyway. It looked as if I wasn't the only one planning to steal from the Empire today. Instead of giving up I decided to use these mysterious people to my advantage, shots were fired by the girl and the man came running in firing some shots from his own blaster, I took my chance and jumped onto the facade and slide down the wall. I jumped onto the abandoned speeder with two crates already hooked up at the back and took off down the street.

"Hey you!" I heard the man call after me as I zoomed off. _Thanks for doing all the hard work for me._

Blaster shots flew right past my head, a soldier on another speeder was closing in on me, as well as the same guy from before coming right behind him. _These crates better be worth all this trouble._ With a few sharp turns and short cuts, I managed to get them off my tail and out onto the main road exiting the city. I was home free. More shots were fired behind me and as I turned around the soldier's speeder had spun out of control and crashed into a concrete barrier.

"That's not yours kid!" yelled the mystery gunman from on my tail.

"Er I do believe these don't belong to you either sir," I taunted him, I had a valid point, these crates belonged to the Empire and fair game.

"Urgh, we had them first," he said in frustration.

"Not this time," I laughed thinking I was about to get away. I watched the man's speeder come down from above me and cut me off, I had to slam on the brakes so we didn't crash. We both looked each other in the eyes. He had brown hair tied back in a tiny bun on the back of his head, his goatee caught my eye.

"What were you thinking? You could have blown our whole operation kid," he scolded, using a deep tone of voice.

"Hey, messing with the Empire's fair game," I argued, I wasn't giving up just yet.

"This time it's over," he said, about to take my crates. I saw a TIE fighter coming in from the sky behind him.

"Actually I think it's just beginning," I spun the bike around and sped off into the field just before the TIE shot his speeder bike. I saw him dive for cover, he only just made it. I didn't look back after that. 

Today was my lucky day, taking off with two Imperial crates was like nothing I've ever done before. If I had to go to so much trouble to keep these there must be something important in there. Without warning the same TIE fighter began firing at me, barely missing me and hitting the end crate, blowing it up and sending me and the bike in opposite directions. I picked myself off the ground, coughing the dirt from out of my lungs. I could see the fighter coming back around to finish me off. I knew it was too good to be true. I held my hand above my eyes to hide my grim ending as I heard a ship's guns being fired but not at me. A decent sized ship had shot down the TIE and saved my life. Someone was standing on the docking ramp, a man that looked very familiar.

"You coming or not," he said patronizingly. Without thinking I got to my feet and made my way for the crate, I wasn't going anywhere without it.

"Forget the crate kid you'll never make it!" he yelled at me, cupping his hands around his mouth to compete with the ship's engines. Two more TIE fighters were closing in, I threw the crate up onto the ramp as the ship began to rise before the fighters could shoot it down. With all my energy I leapt from the ground and grabbed onto the edge of the ramp 15 feet in the air. Even I had surprised myself as a hand hoisted me up.

"I didn't think you would make it," he said, looking a bit shocked.

"Me neither," 

"So who are you people?" I asked the four people standing in front of me.

"A crew mainly," said the Twei-lek.

"This is Hera, our pilot, Sabine, you might have saw with me earlier in the streets, Zeb is the muscle and that little astromech droid is Chopper. I'm Kanan by the way," he said introducing everyone.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger," I said, looking around at everyone who just saved my life.

"Could I ask, what were you doing messing around in our raid?" asked Sabine, folding her arms.

"Look at kids gotta do what he's gotta do to stay alive around here, especially since..." my voice trailed off. _I can't tell these people now, I hardly know them._

_"_ Especially since what?" asked Hera slowly.

"Nothing, you don't even care anyway," I said quickly putting my head down.

"You got that right," scoffed Zeb, I had the impression he didn't like me much.

"Look that doesn't matter, we have an operation to finish and after... we sort out what we are going to do with you," said Kanan.

"Drop him back off now before he causes anymore trouble," demanded Zeb slamming his fist on the table.

"Hey! I still managed to get one of those crates you wanted so much," I argued.

"Ezra's right, he proved himself to be quite skilled earlier-" added Hera before she was swiftly interrupted by Kanan.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, he can stay until after we drop off the cargo. Then he goes back to where he came from," said Kanan sternly.

"Don't get too cocky," said Sabine, looking at me with those brown eyes before walking out of the room.

"Fine. But you better stay out of my way," Grunted Zeb. Meanwhile Chopper had been sitting in the corner quietly, watching the whole scene play out. 

Everyone else had left the room, it was just me and Chopper. He was rummaging through a drawer of spare parts, occasionally beeping at me.

"You seem friendly enough little dude," I said approaching him. He spun round, little robot arms filled with tools. He through a spanner looking object at me, racing off beeping at me to follow him. I had nothing better to do so I followed.

I passed a door on my way through the corridor, I felt something weird inside me, I couldn't explain it, but I could feel things inside that room. It called for me to enter. _Chopper can wait a few_ _minutes._ I opened the door from the panel, it was dark. I could make out a bunk against the far wall and that was about it. The lights slowly turned on, illuminating the room. The same gut feeling I had out side was calling me to the compartment right under the bed. Without thinking my hand glided across it and it opened. I strange looking cube sat inside. It looked valuable, gold detailing with a blue crystal looking centre. _This thing could sell for a lot of credits, that's what they get for calling me a 'kid' and just dumping me back._ That wasn't the only object inside, I pulled out the drawer a little more and a silver, cylindrical object came into view. It looked familiar but I had to make sure what I thought it was. I stood up, holding it in my hands. _It surely can't be, they were wiped out by the Empire._ I clicked a button on the side and from the top ignited a solid blue blade, glowing and giving off a faint hum. _Cool... a light sword._ It felt light weight and natural in my hands. I heard the door open behind me. I quickly shoved the cube in my back pocket.

"What do you think your doing with that," said Kanan angrily. 

"Uhh... I could ask you the same question. What are you doing with a light sword?" I said turning the question back on him.

"That's none of your business kid," he said taking it off me. Kanan detached the top and clipped both parts onto his belt. "You are not leaving my side," he said grabbing my shoulder and leading me out of the room. Kanan took me right outside the cockpit, Hera was inside. 

"Don't move or touch anything," he instructed me. I sighed and leant against the wall. I could hear parts of their conversation. 

"He found my lightsaber. How could he have known it was in there, it was a secret compartment?" said Kanan. 

"I'm starting to think what you told me earlier was true, that jump and now this. It's a possibility," said Hera. What are they talking about, I know they're talking about me but what did Kanan tell Hera earlier? 

"I said it was a small chance, he is probably some acrobatic or something like that," said Kanan, he sounded doubtful. I heard footsteps approaching, I acted like I heard nothing. Kanan walked past me, Hera smiled and signaled for me to follow her. 

"Oh and I'm not an acrobat by the way!" I called out to Kanan. 

Everyone was back in the main quarters, Hera and Sabine sitting around the holotable and Kanan leaning against the door frame with Zeb behind him. I took my place in front of the ladder that lead to the top gunner's turret. A hologram layout of a small refugee camp was displayed above the table, the focus was a large ship in the middle of the settlement. 

"The plan's simple, get these supplies to Vizago and get some much needed credits," explained Hera pointing to the ship on the hologram. 

"Sounds easy for once," said Kanan, relieved. 

"That's if the Empire has anything to say about it," added Sabine, she always had something smart to say. 

"I doubt they'd have anything to do with this. A refugee camp would be no interest to those buffoons," said Zeb with a smile on his face. All this seemed like too much trouble for some credits. There was more to this than I knew. 

"Why all this effort for the credits?" I butted in, unfolding my arms, revealing myself from the shadows. 

"It's more than just credits kid, we do this to help others in need. The credits are to keep us going, we aren't rich you know," explained Kanan. I hated it when he called me 'kid'. 

"You'll understand more when we arrive... which should be any second if Chopper hasn't gotten us lost again," soothed Hera putting her hand on my shoulder. 

"Alright, Zeb Sabine and Chopper with me. Hera, keep Ezra out of trouble for me," said Kanan with a wink that was clearly directed at me. 

"Come with me," said Hera calmly as Chopper rolled past giving us a friendly beep. The cockpit was filled with controls, some I could identify and others that where unknown to me. Hera was sitting in one of the four chairs, I join her. I could see Kanan and the others taking the crates to Vizago below. 

"You see it's more than just looking after ourselves, we think about the people who can't help themselves and give our services to them. Most of them are affected by the reign of the Empire, which gives us all the more reason to mess with them," explained Hera. 

"I've been by myself for almost 9 years now, it's always been just me. No one else to look after, I always think of myself first," I said, opening up a bit. I guess Hera had that affect one me. 

"Where are your parents? You where gonna say earlier but I didn't wanna push it out," 

"Gone. Ever since I was about 7 they were captured and taken away by the Empire, they're probably dead by now," I said slowly, putting my head down as I spoke. 

"Your not alone, all of us were affected by the Empire in some form or an another. That's what brought us together, as a new family," sympathized Hera, holding my chin in her soft hands. 

"Thanks, I've never had someone to have my back before," I said, a small tear escaped from my eye. _Argh this is why I never talk about my parents._ A beeping from the ship's panels interrupted the silence. 

"Incoming Imperial enforcement's," said Hera checking the scanners. "They must have tracker those crates. Ezra you need to get out there and help the others," 

"Why me, can't you go?" I panicked. 

"Someone's got to pilot this ship, they need you out there," said Hera, taking something from off her belt. 

"You better be a good shot," she said throwing my a blaster. Without saying another word I was out the door, running to save the rest of the crew. 

"Guys, the Imperials. They're here!" I shouted, short of breath. 

"I think it's too late," said Sabine, pointing to the stormtroppers running towards us. 

"Take cover!" yelled Kanan, diving behind a crate. We where definitely out numbered. A figure came into view that wasn't a stormtropper, he was wearing darker armor and an open helmet. 

"Of course Agent Kallus had to show up," groaned Zeb, popping up from his cover and firing some shots at the enemy. 

"Surrender Rebels! you're out numbered," shouted Kallus in a deep menacing voice. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kanan, who was right next to me. 

"The only thing we can do," He said before getting up from behind the crates and begin walking towards Kallus. 

"What is he doing?" 

"Just you wait," calmed Sabine, peeking her head over watching Kanan dodging each blaster shot. Without warning he pulled out his light sword and began defecting the stormtroppers shots back at them. _I knew he was a Jedi_. While the others were distracted I saw one of the refugees being taken away by a stormtrooper. I didn't just want to watch. I had to help. _So much for thinking of myself first_. I managed to get past Kallus and his troops without being noticed. I saw the fear in the refugee's eyes. 

"Hey buckethead!" I said getting his attention. He turned around and before I could think he fired shots. I dived behind cover. _I should have thought that through more_. I held out the blaster Hera gave me and fired at the trooper. With some luck I managed to hit my target. I ran out and made sure the refugee was ok. It felt good to help someone else. 

"Ezra! come on," I heard Kanan's voice calling me. I ran back to The Ghost with the others. I was right behind Zeb when I felt arms grab around me. Kallus had managed to catch up and grab me. 

"Zeb!," I called out. He turned around and saw me kicking against Kallus's grip and then back at The Ghost which was about to take off. 

"Sorry kid," he said before leaving me and jumping aboard. I watched as the people I had risked my life to save, left me in the hands of the Empire. 

*** * ***

I had stopped struggling against the troopers once we arrived at the prison block, I guess I just gave up, no one was coming for me. _I guess it's up to me to save myself once again_. They had me in handcuffs and had taken away the blaster that Hera had given me. 

"Did you really think you could get away with stealing from the Galactic Empire. I will hunt down the rest of your Rebel friends if it's the last thing I do," Spoke Agent Kallus right in my ear, I could feel his breath running down my neck. 

"They're not my friends... well at least not anymore, do whatever you want, just let me outta here," I told him, shaking him off my shoulder. 

"You will tell me where to find them and if you won't I have some tools that will help me pry the truth out," said Kallus, threatening me. 

"Get in there," I was pushed hard in the back, stumbling into my cell. The door shut before I could get back up again. The cell was bigger than I expected, a long bed like bench against the wall and a toilet in the opposite corner. I guess the size was the hold more than one inmate in the same cell. 

"Well at least I still have this cube thingy," I sighed pulling out the cube I stole from Kanan's room. I ran my fingers over it once again. The groves felt familiar yet I had never seen anything like this before. It was a strange object. 

"I won't be able to sell it if I don't get out of here! Thanks for nothing Zeb," I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. I threw the cube at the ground in anger, it didn't brake, just up bounced off the wall and landed in the middle of the cell. _Crying about it isn't going to solve anything_. I put in head into my hands and calmed myself down, cleared my head of all my anger, taking deep breaths. I heard something moving but I ignored it. Another click sound. I opened my eyes. The cube was hovering in mid air. Each triangle corner was separated from the middle. _Oh no I've broken it._ A holographic man appeared out of the blue core. 

_"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always"_

The message had finished playing, the corners returned to the cube and it fell back to floor. I didn't know what to say or think. This was a message to all Jedi. _Kanan must have survived the Jedi purge, I heard Hera and him talking before I could have sworn they were talking about me being a Jedi. This just proves it._ I wasn't going to spend anymore time in this cell. I needed a plan to get out. _I've been in tighter places, this won't be too hard._

"Uhh guys I have the information you need about the Rebels but I'm feeling a bit sick, like I'm going to pass out," I yelled out to the guards outside my cell. _Surely they won't fall for this._ I heard the door open from behind the stairs into the cell. 

"Wait where did he go," I heard one of the guards say as I climbed out from the stairs and out of the cell. 

"Catch you guys later," I smiled closing the door on them and making my way outta there. I came across a storage room filled with stormtrooper armor, helmets and other devices. I ran inside. I grabbed one of the cadet helmets, it fit perfectly on my head. The comm was connected to all the channels. _Jackpot._ I flicked through a couple before I came across one that caught my attention. 

"Sir our scanners have picked up a Rebel ship approaching," it said. That was all I needed to hear. _They actually came back for me?_ I immediately looked around for anything that might help me with my escape. An exhaust vent was conveniently located right above my head. Without making too much noise I managed to crawl inside. 

"They are about to land in landing bay 6," 

_That's the same bay I landed in._ I moved fast crawling back the way I came in. I found the vent that ended in Landing bay 6. I looked out and saw the Ghost landing, I didn't feel lonely anymore. I kicked my legs against the vent until it broke free. I climbed out without being noticed. As I began to run towards the ship I saw Kanan Zeb and Sabine walk off the ramp shooting at the stormtroopers in the landing bay. 

"Guys over here!" I yelled, waving my arms and running just that little bit faster. 

"Hurry up Ezra, we can't hold this much longer," said Kanan, just as I was about to jump on the ramp to join them. Immediately the ramp closed behind us and we where outta there. I made the first move. 

"Thanks for getting me outta there guys, I didn't think you were gonna come back for me," I said humbly, scratching the back of my head. 

"Did you really think we'd leave you behind with the Empire with all the secrets you know," said Sabine taking off her helmet, her sarcastic comment made me smile. 

"We kinda had to thanks to Zeb," said Kanan giving Zeb a glare. 

"It wasn't my fault! You guys were taking off," he argued. 

"Anyway you had something of mine to return," he said holding out his hand. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The cube. 

"Oh sorry about that," I said handing it back to him. "And did you know it has a message in there for someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Hold up. You opened it? Only a force wielder can open a Jedi Holocron," said Kanan, surprised. 

"Does this mean I'm a Jedi?" I asked excitedly. 

"No. But you have the potential to be one with the right training and discipline," he explained. 

"Will you train me? Since your a Jedi and all?" I asked. 

"Fine, but no more of this stealing my stuff ok?" he ordered. Holding the Holocron in his hands. 

"Ok! So when does my training start?" I asked running ahead a bit and walking backwards. 

"Don't make me regret this Ezra," sighed Kanan, walking into his room. I found Chopper doing his usual things in the main room with the holotable. 

"Hey buddy I missed you too and guess what you talking to a Jedi now," I said proudly. 

"Jedi In-training," corrected Zeb, walking in. 

"Hey! You owe me for leaving me for dead with the Empire," I said, running up to him, ready to wrestle him to the ground. 

"I don't owe you nothing kid," Zeb argued back, putting me in a head lock. We wrestled down the hallway. 

"Hey Zeb you wouldn't wanna pick a fight with a strong Jedi like Ezra," said Sabine watching us from in her room. 

I popped my head up to meet her gaze. "You think I'm strong?" I asked, a little bit of me wanting to impress her. 

"Boys will be boys," she said as Zeb tackled me back down to the ground. _I guess it was a start._

*I also decided to draw a lil pic of what Ezra would look like in thus fic so here we are*

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's an ocd thing for me, in this AU:   
> EZRA DOESN'T CUT HIS HAIR!! I don't know if this is anyone else but I really did not like it when Ezra cut his hair, they said it made him look older and was a part of character development but his hair was perfect the way it was so he keeps in long when I'm writing.
> 
> Kanan doesn't go blind. I felt real bad for Kanan when he went blind and it kinda messed up they relationship a little and I don't wanna go through that again. 
> 
> EZRA KEEPS HIS BLASTER-SABER!! In my opinion that lightsaber is one of the best in the whole galaxy, like he had full creativity with it and made it his own and BRUH a freaking blaster built into a lightsaber. EPIC. 
> 
> And for just where this story is going, it's not going to be exactly in the normal timeline of the Rebels: I'll be taking out some episode plot lines to keep the story a little more accurate but also tweaking it to make it more my own. So hope you all enjoy and good luck!


End file.
